


take a seat

by deevoid



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Best Buddies and Child Prodigies, Competitive Beth and Benny, Gen, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deevoid/pseuds/deevoid
Summary: beth and benny fight over a window seat in a coffee shop.a short drabble. platonic!beth and benny
Relationships: Beth Harmon & Benny Watts, Beth Harmon/Benny Watts
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	take a seat

Benny and Beth have been hanging out again. It’s a struggle definitely, with Beth constantly reminding the trenchcoat wearing chess player that she’s staying in the former Wheatley household in Lexington. But when it works, and all of the chess team’s schedules match up, they stay hanging out until the crack of dawn just talking or playing and replaying chess games.   
  
The two of them still share the same competitiveness with each other, even after the team up to defeat Borgov in Moscow. So competitive in fact, their other friends are sometimes hesitant to hang out with the two of them together. 

“What are you talking about, Townes?” Beth asks, exasperated. The dark haired man rubs the back of his neck, timid and dreading that the topic was brought up.

“I mean, come on Harmon. You and Benny tend to rile each other up.” Beth, first hearing this, scoffs. 

“You guys held up that whole flight to Seattle because you were fighting over leg room.” Townes brings up.

She crosses her arms, frowning. “It’s not my fault he’s annoying, Townes.” She sits on the couch in defeat. 

He chuckles at this, and sits down next to her. “Oh, it’s hilarious when it’s hilarious. But me and the rest of the guys sometimes need to just kick back with friends, especially with all the travelling we all do,” He puts his hand on her shoulder, further reasoning, “It’s kinda hard to do that with you two always bickering.” 

It’s not like Beth means it to reach that intensity. She just enjoys taking the small victories and rubbing it in Benny’s face. It’s Benny that wholeheartedly raises the stakes in every little competition they have. He bets like a madman, and grows the biggest shit-eating grin every time Beth is even slightly angry. 

Jolene, after meeting the whole team, has made some comments about the two of them. Beth immediately shut them down.

“So, it’s not a _thing_ thing?” The older woman asks, raising her eyebrows. Beth laughs at this, holding her stomach.

“I mean, we tried. It just didn’t work. We’re just genuinely friends.” Jolene just puts her hands up in mock surrender.

“Aight! If you won’t take him, I might.” Jolene grins, and the redhead just rolls her eyes, “The cowboy thing is a bit weird though.”

Today, the two former child prodigies spend their time in a coffee shop in the more urban part of Lexington. They push the heavy swinging door, and feel the warm heat contrasting the cold fall weather outside as they walk in.

Beth rubs her hands together for warmth, and Benny takes off his hat. “It’s not that cold outside, Harmon.” 

“It’s cold to me,” Beth simply says. 

They spot the table near the window, but only one of the seats actually face the outside. The two of them look at each other. Benny starts to slowly walk towards the window seat. “Actually why don’t you go to the counter and get us coffee, I’ll save us the table.” 

Beth, having none of it, replies, “There’s waiters in this cafe.” 

She starts to run towards the desired seat. This prompts Benny to walk faster. The younger woman reaches the seat first, but Benny somehow tries to squeeze space to sit on. They push at each other, shouting at one another. 

“No! You go!”  
“You go, Harmon!” 

They both struggle against each other, the wooden chair creaking. Then suddenly, someone over them clears their throat. 

“Ahem,” a server appears. They pause, and Beth takes the opportunity to shove Benny off her. He gets up, patting away imaginary dust off his leather trench coat, and moves to the seat across from her. Beth covers her mouth, trying not to laugh. Everyone in the coffee shop is looking at the two, with glares of being interrupted in their work. 

The server looks between them. “So, what would you two like to order?” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i just really love benny and beth's whole relationship in the series and this is what i imagine what becomes a regular occurrence post-moscow.


End file.
